In German Patent Application DE 3834526, a description is given of the manufacture of transparent, antistatic layers which may consist of, for example, polypyrrole which is provided on a substrate from a colloidal dispersion, after which a thermal treatment is carried out to improve the adhesion.
A disadvantage of this known method is that the layers manufactured are mechanically weak and, for certain applications such as for example display screens,. insufficiently resistant to solvents. The colloidal dispersions used have limited stability and must be processed shortly after they have been prepared.